1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including contact plugs and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A second contact plug commonly contacting a first contact plug, which may contact an upper surface of a source/drain layer on a substrate, and a gate structure on the substrate may be formed to fill an opening, which may be formed by twice etching an insulating interlayer on the substrate. Thus, the insulating interlayer may be over-etched so that an upper surface of the substrate may be exposed, and the second contact plug filling the opening may contact the upper surface of the substrate to generate electrical failure.